


Jack & Denovan - Take 3

by Artemystic



Series: Denovan & Jack - Scene Variations [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Sci-Fi/Fantasy Fusion, fun stuff, not Michael Bay-level explosions, read it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Artemystic
Summary: Denovan fights to free Jack from imprisonment.Take 3.





	Jack & Denovan - Take 3

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have Jack back to his normal self, while Denovan has morphed into a (badass) woman.
> 
> <strike>No, this isn't my personal favorite, what do you mean?</strike>

* * *

Denovan pushed her hair out of her face with a growl. Dropping into a crouch, she fired off a few shots, then rolled behind a piece of hulking machinery.

“What do they want?” Jack asked.

Denovan looked over to see the boy trembling.  _ Tch, _ just what she needed: a crybaby. “They wanna kill you, kid. Pay attention.”

She looked around at their surroundings. They were in the middle of a warehouse that was probably a good thirty feet in height. Wide double doors stood open on the left wall, letting in deceptively cheerful sunshine. Behind and to the front, metal stairways ran up to a second floor that hung from the right wall, very much open to below. From it, catwalks crisscrossed overhead, allowing mechanics to work on the large equipment. Denovan surmised this was also how pilots entered their giant mechs. 

From the other side of her cover, Denovan could hear a smaller door open, and more feet joined the fray, sending bullets ricocheting around. Jack cowered under his hands as one pinged perilously close.

“What are we gonna do?” he moaned. “They’ll get us for sure!”

Denovan glared and the kid shut up. Still, he had a point. As soon as the enemy got gunners above them, they were as good as done for.

_ Alright, I know I can get out of this. _ Denovan looked over to Jack.  _ But can I get both of us out of this? _ Then she looked up again, and inspiration hit.

“You know how to fire a gun?” she asked Jack.

“I… Maybe? I know how they’re supposed to work.” Jack looked at her with hope, and Denovan felt something twist unpleasantly in her chest. “Why? Do you have an idea?”

_ I know you’ll get us out of here! _ Emphatic voice, bright shining eyes, tiny hugs—

“Maybe.” Denovan pulled a .45 revolver from her thigh holster and handed it to Jack. First thing the kid did was almost drop it. Not promising.

“Look,” she said, “maybe this isn’t a good idea…”

“No, no. This is how you cock it, right?” Jack pulled back the hammer.

Denovan shot a hand out and pushed the barrel away from her face. “Yes, but watch where you point it!” she hissed. She leaned out from their cover when the shooting seemed to lag a little, and fired off a couple rounds to keep the enemy busy. Return fire increased and she pulled back, reloading.

“Okay, you’ve got six shots. I’m going to grab you and get us up there”—she pointed at the catwalks above—“so that we can get in there.” She pointed at the old mecha in the corner. “Think you can pilot it?”

“Absolutely!” Jack grinned. Then another bullet zinged past and he flinched, nearly dropping the firearm.

“Are you sure you—”

“I got it!” Jack assured. “But how are we going to get up there?”

“You leave that to me,” Denovan said. “Just be ready to fire on my mark. Ready?”

Jack nodded.

“Good.” She grabbed him and turned him around, hugging him around the chest from behind with one arm. With the other, she lifted her Special. “Go!” And she leapt.

Jack screamed, but he fired, and to his credit, he even took down one of the enemy. Denovan made sure each of her shots found their target, and then they were on the catwalk and running.

Caught off guard, the enemy only started firing at their new location after they’d made it a good five steps toward the old mecha.

“How are you holding up?” Denovan shouted through the rain of bullets puncturing the roof.

“This is insane!” Jack hollered back, taking another shot. “How are you so fast?”

And then they were at the mecha, punching open the pilot’s hatch. “Lots of training,” Denovan answered, dropping him into the seat. She shut the hatch with another fist to the button, fired a few shots, then holstered her Special as she slipped into the weapon control seat, sealing it behind her.

Good for his word, Jack powered up the machine, and lights blinked on around her. The _ crackle-fuzz  _ of the comm flared, and then cleared. “Testing, are we good?”

Denovan slipped into her helmet. “We’re good, let’s  _ go.” _

“There are procedures—”

“Screw the procedures. They’re gonna be coming through that door with the heavy artillery if we don’t get the hells outta here!” Denovan slipped her hands into the control gloves and reached for her gun—

“Did you at least put on your restraints?”

_ “Go!” _ Gun, where was her gun? Didn’t this mech have a gun? The display said… a sword? Denovan reached over her shoulder with a hand and grabbed the hilt and pulled out something the length of a dagger. The mecha lurched forward unsteadily, and she almost dropped the puny weapon.

“Sorry!” Jack’s voice came over the comm. “I didn’t calibrate… I have to adjust… There!” They lurched forward again, but their gait steadied.

“What kind of weapon is this?” Denovan demanded. “I can make it work, but it’s very impractical.”

“Wha—oh! Give it a flick.”

Denovan did so, and the blade of the dagger shifted and lengthened with a terrible grinding sound, before locking into place. It was much larger, and Denovan felt a grin threaten her normally stoic façade. Much better. She gave it a test swing and felt her lips twitch with delight when the sword took out a corner and one side of the building. The whole structure screeched and shuddered.

“Can you run?” she asked.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Then do it.”

The warehouse doors loomed closer, daylight but a few steps away, when a shadow suddenly appeared in the opening.

Another mecha, and bigger. It brought its gun to bear.

“What do I—”

“Keep running!” Denovan shouted, and swung up at the support beams holding the roof. She managed to get the blade of the weapon between them and the enemy mech just as it fired, deflecting the missile to one side, and then they were crashing into it, metal plates squealing and shrieking protest as their momentum forced the other mech back. Denovan was tossed around like a sack of potatoes in the hands of a careless child, and her vision flashed when her head hit the console.

“You alright?” Jack started to ask, and then the missile exploded.

The force of the blast knocked them off the enemy mech, and the warehouse, having already sustained too much damage, came tumbling down in a screeching mess of metal. Inside their mecha, Denovan was thrown into the console again. She felt hot blood run down her temple and into her ear, and the smell of  _ heat burning fire _ assaulted her nose. “Run!” she gasped through sudden nausea. Then her vision went blurry, and then it went dark.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Haha. I found after this one that Denovan worked much better as a badass when I wrote him as a woman. LOL


End file.
